The present disclosure relates to an ink set for inkjet recording and an inkjet recording method.
Recent rapid advances in inkjet recording technologies have enabled printing of high-definition inkjet photographs comparable to silver halide photographs. Increase in printing speed has created more opportunity to use a linehead (long head).
Compared to an inkjet recording apparatus including a serial head, however, an inkjet recording apparatus including a linehead is basically no good at overprinting and therefore incapable of providing a significantly improved image density.
Ink properties are therefore important for formation of a high-quality image with the use of the long linehead. In a known recording method, for example, a polyamine is used as a pre-treatment solution, and then an ink containing a pigment is used.